What Trouble
by justmeramy
Summary: Sasuke was not an overly emotionally attached guy, but for Naruto he would do anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: none**

It was nine pm Sasuke had taken the day off to do some work at home, he glanced at the window, noticing the drizzle of rain that began to wet the elaborate garden.

Small arms wrapped around his neck suddenly, he smiled pretending to read his emails, the soft hands covered his eyes, he smelt a hint of strawberries and something else he couldn't place but smelled sweet all the same.

"guess who" a sweet voice whispered in his ear making the backs of his hair stand on end, Sasuke held in a laugh but went along with the childish game,

"Hmm I don't know… can you give me a hint?" he asked, the voice giggled melodically.

"It's me Naru chan silly" Naruto retorted, playfully slapping him. Sasuke gently grabbed the dainty hands and spun round the small thin body, he carefully placed Naruto on his lap and hugging him close to his body.

"Hnn, I knew it was you, I know that annoying voice" Sasuke mocked. He felt Naruto huff in his lap, fidgeting to find a comfortable position.

"why are you so mean" Naruto whined jumping off Sasuke, moving the laptop , then perching on the table whilst crossing his arms, his small red lips forming a pout, his chubby rounded cheeks puffed out,

"aww is Naru chan angwy" Sasuke mocked in a baby tone again just to see those cheeks flush red, Naruto opened his mouth before closing it as his face suddenly went blank, Sasuke was about to ask what was wrong when he saw a flash of pink at the corner of his eyes, when did Sakura walk in?

"Hello darling" His wife said sitting on his lap, Sasuke dutifully held her curvy waist as she placed a small kiss on his lips, he smiled as he watched her green eyes sparkle.

"Did you just come in?" Sasuke asked, squeezing her, Sakura giggled softly

"Yeah I just came in shopping with the girls" she answered. She looked up her eyes narrowing, Sasuke followed her gaze, she was looking at Naruto, who was looking down his small shoulders slumped in what seemed like defeat his long blonde hair covered his eyes. Sasuke felt a painful grip in heart.

"oh Naruto you're still here, please be a dear and grab Sasuke and I a bottle of wine and two glasses" Sakura said her tone suddenly cold one that she held for the people she disliked, Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable when he saw Naruto glance at him accusingly, when had Sakura began ordering around Naruto, from what he saw they were getting along just fine….

"Sakura please wait for me in the room" he ordered pushing her off his lap, she sulked angrily her lips pouting, Sasuke didn't find her cute at all.

"Hurry up then, I'll be waiting" she whispered in his ear before kissing him full on the lips, she walked away hips swaying, all Sasuke felt irritated at her behaviour. He turned to Naruto who was silent staring down at his little slipper clad feet.

"Naruto…what's wrong" Sasuke murmured gently pulling up Naruto's face, he felt sombre when he saw the once playful eyes fill up with tears. He pulled Naruto in a tight hug tucking the blonde beneath his chin and on his lap.

"Naru chan, tell your Sasu what's wrong" he whispered lowly, he was at loss he didn't understand why Naruto was crying silently. He felt the precious tears wet his shirt.

"…" the voice mumbled, Sasuke sighed pulling the little blonde around to straddle his lap, facing him.

"Come on speak up" he urged wiping the tears from those chubby cheeks.

'Nothing' Naruto grumbled face flushing in anger.

"Nothing that you would want to know anyway" the blonde added angrily. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when, a loud noise erupted from outside, the storm was getting louder the rain heavier pouring down the arched windows. Naruto hid his face in Sasuke held him tightly. His hand stroking the blonde hair.

"Remember when we first met Naru chan" Sasuke said, feeling a sense of nostalgia

"Hmm" Naruto replied, Sasuke chuckled lowly when he heard the blonde yawn cutely

He thought back on the first day he met his precious bundle, he never thought he'd feel such strong emotions for anyone.

# # # # # # # # flashback # # # # # # # #

Rain was beating down heavily, the streets were void of any being, the announcement of a storm the day before allowing people to hide in their homes.

"Dammit" Sasuke hissed in anger, it was already midnight the Rain was beating down heavily on his car windows, making it extremely difficult to see the road ahead. Luckily for him, the streets were void of any being, the announcement of a storm the day before allowing people to hide in their homes.

Thinking back on his day Sasuke knew why he had to go into work, being the head of Uchiha Inc was a heavy responsibility, but he took on the responsibility with his parents taking their respectable retirement. Of course Itachi could take on this role too but his brother was too busy leading his artistic lifestyle to even think of managing a business.

The car suddenly screeched to halt the tires slipping onto the road side. Great, he thought angrily, this was exactly what he needed to sum up his stressful day, incompetent staff and now a equally incompetent car, what had he done in his previous life to deserve this?

His mobile rang loudly, he checked the name. It was Sakura.

"Hello" Sasuke sighed

"Where are you?" her worried voice spoke

"I'm stuck, my car just broke down so I will be a little late, don't stay up" he stressed

"okay…do you want me to call anyone for help or have you already called someone?" she asked calmly, this was one of the reasons he married Sakura, anyone else would make a fuss about him coming home late but she was always calm.

"no but I'll call the car service line now" Sasuke sighed looking out the window, he saw a few broken buildings at the sides, he was in the dodgy area downtown he hoped no one noticed his Porsche at the side of the road any unwanted attention would be troublesome especially at this time.

"Alright darling please come back soon, love you" Sakura said putting off the phone quickly. Sasuke sighed loudly, he still couldn't repeat those three words back, despite being married to Sakura and going out since their high school years, he wasn't able to say them back, he was fond of her in the romantic sense but his mind was still heavy with duty if that even made any sense.

He dropped his phone on the side seat, as his mobile connection line just shut, there was only one thing to do and that was to look for help. He grabbed his large black umbrella and stopped outside the rain making it hard to see anything. The slam of the car door was muted, Sasuke quickly pressed his car key button, automatically closing the doors twice, just in case.

The buildings were extremely poverty stricken as were the broken pavements. Sasuke hurriedly walked to the nearest one seeing small light flash from the window, his long legs easily allowed him to reach the shop in minimum time, he closed his umbrella shaking out the rain drops before stepping inside the shop.

It was a dingy old place, with weird bottles of substances lined up in rows on dusty wooden shelves, the floor boards creaked as Sasuke made his way to the till –

"Hello is anyone in?" he asked loudly, as annoyance swept through him, what was taking the owner so long...

A metal door to the side opened quietly, a man walked out he had long greasy, black hair that covered his face, he made his way to the till ignoring Sasuke who began to tap his feet, any normal person would feel a little nervous at this point, considering the creepy aura the man was emitting, but Sasuke wasn't worried he was a black belt ninjitsu, and it also helped that he had a tall muscled height of 6'3 towering over the shop owner,

The man looked up his eyes were large and …yellow…

"How can I help?" he hissed, his eyes roaming down Sasuke's figure.

"Would be possible to use your telephone if there is one available" Sasuke enquired politely an=t the same time feeling violated by the strange man.

"Oh no problem, I have one right near the back of my office, it is wired so I'm afraid that you'll have to follow me if you want to use it bad" the man hissed again walking towards the metal doors, Sasuke had a bad feeling about this, but he had no other option.

The man led him through a dingy corridor that had peeled off paint, there was a faint metallic smell in the air, which left Sasuke feeling alert he gripped the pocket pen knife that Itachi bought for him – he had to thank him later.

The man stopped opening the door with a rusty key the door slide open to reveal a large room that had a sofa in the far corner and a desk near the end. The phone sat on the table, Sasuke walked to the desk in three long strides not wanting his back to the yellow eyed man for too long.

"I'll leave you to it, I'm sure you know your way out" the man said tossing his hair to the side, Sasuke felt the urge to laugh at the act of seduction. But he nodded once, the man seemed disappointed when he walked out, Sasuke didn't care he had to leave this place as quick as possible.

He picked up the phone, but he paused when a small muffled sound came from the door near the windows, his curiosity peaked Sasuke made his way to the door he opened it heart beating fast….

**Aaaaaand that's it **

**This is my second story, any mistakes is due to not having a beta. **

**What do you all think of this fic ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: violence and angst**

Previously:

_He picked up the phone, but he paused when a small muffled sound came from the door near the windows, his curiosity peaked Sasuke made his way to the door he opened it heart beating fast…._

Suddenly a small golden bundle jumped at him, little fists attacking him, furiously pounding on his chest. He grabbed at the two flailing arms setting the little figure straight in front of him. Sasuke could not tell how old the kid was or if it was a boy or girl, but what he could see was the beauty of the kid, the golden hair that lay as a messy stack of hay, the tan skin that peeped through the face caked with dirt.

Sasuke knew that the only way to get through to a mentally unstable person was to be as gentle as possible thinking back on his extra psychology classes he took in college;

'Hey, its okay…come on calm down, im not here to hurt I want to help you, but you have to calm down first'

The kid stopped with the jerking moves, looking up hesitantly, with the saddest blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen, the eyes spoke of the horrific abuse the kid must of went through judging by the ragged clothing and scars that littered the thin arms.

"Do you understand me…nod twice if you can" sasuke asked wondering if the kid had some sort of sensory problem. The blond nodded twice looking a little calmer, although the blue eyes kept darting towards the battered metal door.

"I want to take you away, but first I have to call the police do you understand…" Sasuke explained again, the kid stared straight into Sasukes black ones looking for any sign of lie, once again nodding.

Sasuke had to move quickly, he knew the creepy man was probably making his way back, he grabbed the telephone and hurriedly called the police. He described the area and the building he was in explaining the circumstance and what he found. Putting the phone back down he turned to look at the blond who was sitting crouched near the cupboard Sasuke's heart clenched in misery, what had happened to the kid to make him act like this he didn't want to imagine.

"I am going to come to you and hold you up, if you feel uncomfortable with it I'll hold your hand, I don't know who this man is but I want to help you and get you somewhere safe" Sasuke said softly making sure to keep his voice at a low tone as to not frighten the blond, who nodded suspiciously.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the kid and carefully picked the blond up – who was quivering in his arms. Sasuke tightened his grip holding the blondes face near his neck.

The door suddenly slammed open, the greasy, yellow eyed man stood there a large knife in his hand.

"Well well well, I knew you couldn't stay put you little whore" the man spat his yellow eyed gaze on the blond who was trembeling in Sasukes arms.

"you disgust me, old men like you should be put away, beating kids, do you get a sick rise out of it" Sasuke had to keep the man talking any sudden move would cause the old man to lash out.

The man cackled a nasty sound reverting around the dingy room.

"Kid? this whore is no kid, eighteen year old Naruto, he knows how to gain pity, come on little slut tell this man what happened to the others" the man spat out glaring at Naruto

Sasuke was shocked but he didn't show it, keeping his face stoic, the kid was not a kid after all but a eighteen year old boy.

Naruto clutched sasukes back nails digging into the leather of the coat.

Sasuke noticed movement behind the menacing man, it seemed the police arrived in time, a gun shot rang sedating the man who dropped on the ground in a pile, two police men ran in roughly picking up the old man, whilst another older man approached them.

"my name is detective kisame and I am here to ask you a few questions about this situation, however seeing the mental state of your companion I believe its best to take him to a hospital for immediate treatment" the detective had odd blue skin which Sasuke did not want to stress over, he was happy that Naruto would receive the help he needed.

A few seconds later after the detective asked a few simple questions they were bundled into a ambulance were Naruto had a sudden fit after seeing a needle one of the paramedics had in hand, they had to calm him down immediately.

Arriving at the hospital Sasuke remembered sakura, though he had to wait after an hour of questions, he managed to slip out while Naruto was being diagnosed.

The phone rang soundly for a while before Sakura picked up

"Hello Sasuke are you okay, what happened, you didn't come home its six am now…"

Sasuke chuckled at her worried tone.

"Nothing happened to me Sakura, but I can't actually tell you what happened for legal reasons" Sasuke calmly said trying to reassure his frantic Sakura.

"Okay come home quickly and be safe. I'll be waiting"

Sasuke hung up as he saw a doctor approaching, she had long blond hair in two pigtails which he found slightly odd her face was a little plastic too making her seem younger.

"hello Mr Uchiha, my name is Dr tsunade, Naruto is refusing to speak we are worried that he may be mute, there are also signs of physical abuse we are relieved that there is no apparent sexual abuse but we are not sure if there is sexual abuse of another nature, so if you'll follow me I'll take you to Naruto's room"

She led Sasuke through a series of white corridors, the uncomfortable feeling of ill people and an aura of sadness cling to the walls.

The room was relatively small with five beds all had their curtains drawn the window was wide open letting in rays of sun in a attempt to make the room feel happier. The bed nearest the window lay Naruto his small frail body looked even smaller, Sasuke's heart clenched as he saw a few tubes stuck in his tan skin, his eyes met large blue ones that were filled with sorrow, the small blonde's eyes filled with tears once he saw sasuke.

Sasuke dropped to his knees near the bed slowly smoothing out those silky locks.

"don't cry Naru chan, Sasu is here whats wrong come in give me a asmile" Sasuke didn't know where these words were coming from but what he knew was that he would do anything for the blond.

Naruto gave the dark haired man a watery smile, his heart beat faster as his eyes met those black orns that were both concerned and warm, he didn't know why he was attached to this man who saved him from Orochimaru but he felt safe for the first time in his short life.

He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck burying his face in the long pale neck, the man smelled of smoke, soap and something else he couldn't identify.

**Im sorry for the long break but I had a lot to do. Hopefully this chapter is okay.**

**Also if anyone has any questions etc feel free to ask**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: violence and angst**

Previously:

_He picked up the phone, but he paused when a small muffled sound came from the door near the windows, his curiosity peaked Sasuke made his way to the door he opened it heart beating fast…._

Suddenly a small golden bundle jumped at him, little fists attacking him, furiously pounding on his chest. He grabbed at the two flailing arms setting the little figure straight in front of him. Sasuke could not tell how old the kid was or if it was a boy or girl, but what he could see was the beauty of the kid, the golden hair that lay as a messy stack of hay, the tan skin that peeped through the face caked with dirt.

Sasuke knew that the only way to get through to a mentally unstable person was to be as gentle as possible thinking back on his extra psychology classes he took in college;

'Hey, its okay…come on calm down, im not here to hurt I want to help you, but you have to calm down first'

The kid stopped with the jerking moves, looking up hesitantly, with the saddest blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen, the eyes spoke of the horrific abuse the kid must of went through judging by the ragged clothing and scars that littered the thin arms.

"Do you understand me…nod twice if you can" sasuke asked wondering if the kid had some sort of sensory problem. The blond nodded twice looking a little calmer, although the blue eyes kept darting towards the battered metal door.

"I want to take you away, but first I have to call the police do you understand…" Sasuke explained again, the kid stared straight into Sasukes black ones looking for any sign of lie, once again nodding.

Sasuke had to move quickly, he knew the creepy man was probably making his way back, he grabbed the telephone and hurriedly called the police. He described the area and the building he was in explaining the circumstance and what he found. Putting the phone back down he turned to look at the blond who was sitting crouched near the cupboard Sasuke's heart clenched in misery, what had happened to the kid to make him act like this he didn't want to imagine.

"I am going to come to you and hold you up, if you feel uncomfortable with it I'll hold your hand, I don't know who this man is but I want to help you and get you somewhere safe" Sasuke said softly making sure to keep his voice at a low tone as to not frighten the blond, who nodded suspiciously.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the kid and carefully picked the blond up – who was quivering in his arms. Sasuke tightened his grip holding the blondes face near his neck.

The door suddenly slammed open, the greasy, yellow eyed man stood there a large knife in his hand.

"Well well well, I knew you couldn't stay put you little whore" the man spat his yellow eyed gaze on the blond who was trembeling in Sasukes arms.

"you disgust me, old men like you should be put away, beating kids, do you get a sick rise out of it" Sasuke had to keep the man talking any sudden move would cause the old man to lash out.

The man cackled a nasty sound reverting around the dingy room.

"Kid? this whore is no kid, eighteen year old Naruto, he knows how to gain pity, come on little slut tell this man what happened to the others" the man spat out glaring at Naruto

Sasuke was shocked but he didn't show it, keeping his face stoic, the kid was not a kid after all but a eighteen year old boy.

Naruto clutched sasukes back nails digging into the leather of the coat.

Sasuke noticed movement behind the menacing man, it seemed the police arrived in time, a gun shot rang sedating the man who dropped on the ground in a pile, two police men ran in roughly picking up the old man, whilst another older man approached them.

"my name is detective kisame and I am here to ask you a few questions about this situation, however seeing the mental state of your companion I believe its best to take him to a hospital for immediate treatment" the detective had odd blue skin which Sasuke did not want to stress over, he was happy that Naruto would receive the help he needed.

A few seconds later after the detective asked a few simple questions they were bundled into a ambulance were Naruto had a sudden fit after seeing a needle one of the paramedics had in hand, they had to calm him down immediately.

Arriving at the hospital Sasuke remembered sakura, though he had to wait after an hour of questions, he managed to slip out while Naruto was being diagnosed.

The phone rang soundly for a while before Sakura picked up

"Hello Sasuke are you okay, what happened, you didn't come home its six am now…"

Sasuke chuckled at her worried tone.

"Nothing happened to me Sakura, but I can't actually tell you what happened for legal reasons" Sasuke calmly said trying to reassure his frantic Sakura.

"Okay come home quickly and be safe. I'll be waiting"

Sasuke hung up as he saw a doctor approaching, she had long blond hair in two pigtails which he found slightly odd her face was a little plastic too making her seem younger.

"hello Mr Uchiha, my name is Dr tsunade, Naruto is refusing to speak we are worried that he may be mute, there are also signs of physical abuse we are relieved that there is no apparent sexual abuse but we are not sure if there is sexual abuse of another nature, so if you'll follow me I'll take you to Naruto's room"

She led Sasuke through a series of white corridors, the uncomfortable feeling of ill people and an aura of sadness cling to the walls.

The room was relatively small with five beds all had their curtains drawn the window was wide open letting in rays of sun in a attempt to make the room feel happier. The bed nearest the window lay Naruto his small frail body looked even smaller, Sasuke's heart clenched as he saw a few tubes stuck in his tan skin, his eyes met large blue ones that were filled with sorrow, the small blonde's eyes filled with tears once he saw sasuke.

Sasuke dropped to his knees near the bed slowly smoothing out those silky locks.

"don't cry Naru chan, Sasu is here whats wrong come in give me a asmile" Sasuke didn't know where these words were coming from but what he knew was that he would do anything for the blond.

Naruto gave the dark haired man a watery smile, his heart beat faster as his eyes met those black orns that were both concerned and warm, he didn't know why he was attached to this man who saved him from Orochimaru but he felt safe for the first time in his short life.

He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck burying his face in the long pale neck, the man smelled of smoke, soap and something else he couldn't identify.

**Im sorry for the long break but I had a lot to do. Hopefully this chapter is okay.**

**Also if anyone has any questions etc feel free to ask**


End file.
